


Layover

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A different start to the day.





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - 'golden amber'. 100 word drabble. 
> 
> (no idea what for, however)
> 
> September 20, 2013

Gai reached for his sunglasses almost immediately upon waking. It was a reflex, really- reach over past a half-empty box of cigarettes, beside a half-full ashtray, and grab orange shades to hide the-- 

Except... Except he couldn't roll at all to get the last few inches closer to his prize. 

Then he remembered soft and embarrassed pleading- 'just this once' and 'won't even notice' -and giving in because he was tired and it didn't really matter in the end even though it probably did. 

And so Gai reached again, this time stroking his hand through soft silvery hair before smiling.


End file.
